


Rokushi 2020: Adjusting to Normal Life

by CryptidGrimnoir137



Series: Kingdom Hearts: Rokushi Week 2020 [5]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, New Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24804427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryptidGrimnoir137/pseuds/CryptidGrimnoir137
Summary: After the events of the Keyblade War, Roxas and Xion return to Twilight Town.
Relationships: Isa & Xion (Kingdom Hearts), Roxas & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Roxas/Xion (Kingdom Hearts), Sora & Xion (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Kingdom Hearts: Rokushi Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786918
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Rokushi 2020: Adjusting to Normal Life

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Kingdom Hearts. It is the property of Square Enix and Walt Disney Studios. This is a creative work that I do not profit off of in any way. 

**Rokushi 2020: Adjusting to Normal Life**

Axel liked calling the streets of Twilight Town “sleepy,” though Xion had no idea what he meant by that. Things moved slowly here, but she never saw anyone napping in the middle of the streets. There were a few people who napped in odd places at Disney Castle, like Goofy, and Riku had told her that Sora could fall asleep pretty much anywhere on the Destiny Islands. But she’d never seen anyone sleeping in Twilight Town. 

Still, Twilight Town was her favorite world. And Xion could hardly believe it. They were here. They were really here. After everything that had happened—serving the Organization and helping Xemnas with his cruel plans, constantly fighting her friends despite her deepest desire to stay with them forever, dying and returning Sora’s memories, Master Xehanort forcing her to return and serve him…

But she was here. She was alive. Roxas and Axel were alive too. And even Isa was alive. And this was their chance to be alive and live the life they had always wanted. Axel and Isa were talking about what was happening next. Where they were going to live, what jobs he and Axel might obtain—er, Lea. Apparently Axel’s human name was “Lea,” and that’s what Isa always called him. Axel had said he didn’t mind being called “Axel,” but Xion could see Isa’s point about getting used to “Lea” because that was the name that was going to be on the legal documents.

“Additionally, Xion and I are going to need new garments,” Isa said, gesturing at his old Organization robes. Even when he had re-completed and regained his humanity, he’d still been wearing them. “We’ll all need multiple sets of clothing, of course, though as I understand it, the schools do provide compulsory uniforms, so that is most convenient.” 

“Multiple sets of clothing?” Axel asked. “What’s wrong with my awesome jacket?”

“Lea,” Isa said in a voice that sounded pretty impatient, but also prepared to repeat itself many more times. “You cannot wear that jacket every day.”

“You’re just jealous that you’re still in the stupid old robes,” Axel said, puffing his chest out. But from the way he was smiling, Xion could tell he wasn’t being serious. 

“You two deal with necessities,” Isa said firmly. “Xion and I will deal with our own clothes. Come along.”

xxxx

“Alright…so this section is for the adolescents, for boys and girls. You should be able to find something that fits you here, and Roxas can come here too, once it’s his turn,” Isa said gently. “I will be along in half an hour—garments for men are on the next floor up. I believe that should be enough time for you to find a few appropriate things.”

“Thank you,” Xion said. She felt small and shy around Isa. They hadn’t ever really spent any time together alone since Isa’s re-completion. And her memories of Saix in the Organization were mostly bad…but Isa wasn’t Saix, and it was wrong of her to treat him that way. Xion cleared her throat. “Really, thank you. It’s nice of you to help me.”

Isa smiled at her, and it struck her how nice his smile looked. It was softer than Axel’s smile or Roxas’s. And it even made his scar look kind of nice. Xion still felt a little uneasy, but now not quite so small. Well, still pretty small—Isa was even taller than Axel. 

Isa walked away, and Xion was left alone. There were lots of clothes. Shirts and skirts and sweaters. Jackets and jeans…and jean jackets? There were so many options, Xion didn’t even know where to start with the clothes. What looked nice? What would her friends like? 

“C’mon, Pence!”

Xion startled and felt her face redden with embarrassment. It was silly of her to think that she’d be alone. This was a store. People shopped here. And now that she wasn’t in the Organization, she didn’t have to hide from anybody else. That didn’t stop Xion from ducking behind a funny looking statue wearing clothes. She’d seen her share of statues—mostly carved from stone, but a few crafted from wood and even a few from metal. This one looked like it might be made of plastic. 

There were two teenagers there. Just about her and Roxas’s age. One was a girl with brown hair and bright green eyes. The other was a boy with black hair, like Xion’s. They looked familiar…oh, that was right, she had seen them running down the streets from her perch on the clock tower before.

“I’m coming, I’m coming!” The boy named Pence panted. He bent over and put his hands on his knees. “Can’t run as fast as you, Olette.”

“I’m not even running,” The girl—Olette—said. Her smiled fell into a look of concern. “You feeling okay?”

“I really should double-check with Ienzo,” Pence said. “It’s been three days since we lost contact, and we haven’t heard from Sora either.”

Ienzo?! Sora?! Xion’s mouth fell open in surprise. She knew of course that Sora had been in Twilight Town—it was where he had brought to recover after she had accidentally stolen his memories and Castle Oblivion had been compromised. And Sora was Sora—friendly to a fault. Of course, he’d make friends with kids his age. But Ienzo was the name of one of Ansem the Wise’s apprentices. He, or rather, his Nobody Zexion, had been part of the Organization too. And Ienzo had helped build Roxas a new Replica body. 

“That is a good point…but it’s like I told you before,” Olette said. “I had a funny feeling that this was where we were supposed to be today.”

“Usually it’s Hayner who gets those ‘funny feelings,’” Pence said. “But I don’t get it. There’s nobody here but us—oh! Hey, didn’t see you there!”

Xion ducked her head. She wasn’t sure she was ready to talk to people her own age, not yet. Not like this. She wasn’t even sure what she was supposed to say. She wished Isa was here—he was so much taller than her, she could have hid behind him. Or Roxas. She never felt nervous when she was with Roxas.

“Hello!” The girl called Olette called. “Are you alright?”

“Um…hi,” Xion said. “I’m…Xion.”

“Are you new around here, Xion?” Olette asked, her bright green eyes blinking. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“That robe…” Pence said slowly. “Are you with the Organization? Or did you switch sides like Vexen and Ienzo?”

No…she hadn’t switched sides. Not in time to make it really count, anyway. Not before she had already hurt so many people. Xion’s mouth felt very dry and her eyes felt moist, threatening tears. “I’m…er…I’m…”

“A hero!” 

Xion turned her head so quickly, she thought she might have hurt her neck. Standing at the end of the clothing display, hand-in-hand…were Sora and Kairi. They are both grinning widely. 

“Kairi? So..Sora?” Xion’s voice caught. There they were…Sora and Kairi, together. Xion hadn’t seen them since the final battles of the Keyblade War. Within Kingdom Hearts, she had seen them fight the last of Xehanort’s vessels, a horrible combination of all twelve armored replicas. It had been so strange—Xehanort had shattered Kairi, but then Sora had restored her, and then they had both vanished…

But they were here now…Xion didn’t know when they had gotten here, to Twilight Town. Or how long they might be here—from what His Majesty, King Mickey said, Sora using the Power of Waking in an improper fashion could have _dire_ consequences. 

“Kairi! Sora!” The girl with brown hair— _Olette_ —ran towards them. She threw her arms around Sora’s neck and then almost immediately hugged Kairi too—which wasn’t as easy as it sounded. Sora and Kairi were still holding hands. “We’ve missed you!”

“We missed you, and you’ve met Xion!” Sora said. “Weird. I would have thought you’d have met Roxas first.”

“Roxas is here?” Pence asked. “Sweet! So, how exactly does Xion fit in? I don’t remember you mentioning her.”

Sora and Kairi glanced at each other.Come to think of it…Xion wasn’t sure anyone, even Axel, had actually explained how she fit in.

_I’m made from Sora’s memories of Kairi. I was Roxas and Axel’s best friend. I died to help Sora. I…was brought back to help Xehanort._

“It doesn’t matter,” Olette said. “We don’t need to know the specifics. A friend of Sora and Kairi’s is a friend of ours.”

“Er, right!” Kairi said. She let go of Sora’s hand and walked over to Xion. “And did you need help picking something out?”

“I…don’t want to mess anything up,” Xion admitted. “I don’t know what looks good.”

“Well…black and white are definitely your colors,” Kairi smiled. She looked Xion up and down. “I think we’ll need this…and this…and yeah, these.”

Xion felt a little overwhelmed by all this. Kairi helping her pick out clothes? That was something she hadn’t anticipated. But they…looked nice, right? And they were something she would like? Something Roxas would like.”

“Thank you, Kairi.”

“Of course!” Kairi was smiling at her. And Sora was smiling too. And Olette and Pence. Xion had forgotten what this felt like. 

“Well, what a surprise. Making friends?”

Xion turned slowly. Isa was standing there, a large bag filled with his new clothes. His smile was soft, almost curious. 

“Yeah…I think so.”

oooo

“So, we’re gonna share a room?” Xion asked. “Axel says he wants to share with Isa. Says it’s best for everyone.”

“Yeah, that makes sense,” Roxas said. He understood, now, that Isa was not the same as Saix. And that Isa would be living with them and Axel too. He still wasn’t sure how he really felt about Isa, but he was glad he got to spend the extra time with Xion.

Xion looked so happy now…

Their room was small, but that was alright. They each had their own bed, and they didn’t have too many clothes that they were short of space in the closet. Xion suggested they divide it down the middle. That was a good idea. All of Xion’s ideas were good.

Their room was small and it matched the rest of their house. Isa had bought it—apparently, his years of missions for the Organization with no expenses had provided him with enough funds that he had been able to pay for the house in full. Apparently, that wasn’t how it was usually done, but Isa said he preferred to be efficient. 

“It’s much cozier than the Castle,” Roxas said. “I think we could like it here.”

Xion shuffled the bag of new clothes in her hands. Roxas didn’t have new clothes—he had his old clothes. The same shirt and jacket and trousers he had been wearing when he first came into this world.

“Do you want me to leave, so you can change?” Roxas asked. Xion’s face reddened somewhat, and then she nodded. 

Roxas closed the door behind him and walked down the stairs. Stairs, now this was something he was used to. And the living room was sort of like the common areas in the Castle That Never Was. 

It was still strange. Life was strange. For so long, he had served the Organization, and that meant living in the Castle That Never Was. An odd name for a home, if ever there was one, but Roxas hadn't known enough at the time to know that it was odd. But he had known that the Castle, with its cold, hard walls—white marble that shined in the moonlight from the artificial Kingdom Hearts—was not truly a home. Even back then, he hadn’t liked Xemnas constantly hovering over his shoulder. 

Roxas grinned to himself as he examined the refrigerator and stove in the kitchen. Back in the Organization, he and Xion had wondered about getting a home of their own when they finally got hearts of their own. Hard to believe that was really what was happening now. They had always had hearts, and now they had a home. 

Home was a concept that Roxas was still getting used to. They had a couch, but they had that in the Organizaiton. Axel was talking getting a television and even a video game system. Roxas wasn’t sure what that would be like. But it did sound like fun. A place where you could have fun…was that part of what made a home, a home?

Roxas stepped outside. Sora and Kairi were sitting on the steps leading up to the house he was going to be living in with Axel and Xion and Isa. They didn’t seem to have noticed him. Roxas chuckled to himself. He’d been living in a digital version of Twilight Town the first time he had really met Sora and Kairi. He had lost his memories of the Organization, in preparation for forcing him to return to Sora, and in so doing, he had noticed strange things happening in town.

Though now that he thought about it, the fact that he had lived alone in the digital Twilight Town, with no one else in the “house,” was weird in itself. How hadn’t he noticed he didn’t even have parents there?

All these thoughts swam around in his head, and Roxas gave a small groan. Sora and Kairi turned and they both smiled at him. It was strange being around them too, but it was a good kind of strange. Roxas wasn’t sure how much longer he’d get to spend with Sora, so he had to make it count. 

xxxx

So many sunsets he’d seen from this clock tower. Roxas honestly wasn’t sure he’d be able to keep count. Hundreds, easily. And now he was watching one again. On his right side was Axel, who was finally wearing that “Awesome Sleeveless Jacket” he’d been going on about. 

“Hi, Roxas. Hi, Axel.”

Roxas turned his head. Xion was smiling at him. She looked…radiant. So completely happy. Happier than Roxas had ever seen her. And she had gotten rid of her Organization robes—she was wearing a black blouse and a neat little white skirt and silvery-gray boots. She looked amazing. Which suited her, because Xion was amazing.

They looked out over the horizon and watched the sun continue to set. It had never looked quite this beautiful. 

A flash of blue out the corner of his eye made Roxas turn his head again. Isa was standing there, wearing a long coat. Unlike the robes they wore in the Organization, this new coat had no chains, and long stripes of silver along the sleeves. He was holding…four bars of sea salt ice cream. A peace offering?

Roxas took the bar and smiled. Xion brightened even more than he thought possible. Roxas wasn’t sure he could feel better than this.

“Hey Roxas!”

Roxas turned to the side and his mouth fell open. Hayner, Pence, Olette? Here? Just like before…in the digital Twilight Town. Roxas felt his heart swell. He was watching the sunset and eating ice cream with _six_ friends. He never would have dreamed he would be able to do that much.

Above them, Roxas knew that Sora and Kairi were watching the sunset too. He wondered why they were doing it just by themselves—there was plenty of room on the clock tower for at least two more. There was really only enough room on the ledge where Sora and Kairi were for just the two of them. Axel said they were on a date. A date…that was when you spent time with someone you _really_ liked. Or even loved. 

Roxas took a bite of ice cream. Maybe one day, he and Xion would have so many friends to eat ice cream with, they’d have to sit on the upper level, where Sora and Kairi were. Or maybe…if everyone else was busy…he and Xion could do it, just because. Because they wanted to go on a date. 

Maybe someday...

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Another day, another story for Rokushi Week my dear, dear readers. Thank you for reading. Leave a comment if you're so inclined! I appreciate each and every one of you!


End file.
